


She did, she has, and she'll never stop

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta has fallen in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She did, she has, and she'll never stop

Meta and Rose have properly made out for the first time and yes, her mother knows they are probably getting up to all kinds of trouble, or will. And yes, they aren't married yet

(or even engaged, meta insisted on doing it properly)

But here comes her daughter with a hickey on her neck and maybe on on the Doctor's too but never mind that because her daughter has one and and it ends somehow with Rose telling her mother that she is a grown woman and she can do what she wants with who she wants

 (and she wants the doctor thank you very much)

That if she so chooses to snog her boyfriend

 (boyfriend? since when was he anybody's boyfriend, but he likes that sound of that but oh no jackie is glaring at him)

She very much will and that they are going to go and do whatever pleases them right that moment

 (lets go doctor we need to leave because we have things to do)

(and he's caught oup in a moment because oh gosh he might just be more than an eensy weensy bit turned on by the thought of that and he kisses Rose and apparently nononono she was just SAYING that and she's not even sure if she wants to do anything with the doctor) 

_(of course she does so very much)_

Instead she sits on the steps and he reaches out and holds her hand and is he really her boyfriend?

 (of course they are, and so much more even then they knew it, that they were meant for each other)

That he'd like that very very much and then to make her laugh  

 (because oh god he loves her laugh and the way she smiles) 

He teases and asks, so are we going to snog or  'do whatever we please' now or later because he can wait but he has no problem desecrating her mothers house if it's fine with her and she punches his shoulder and wow that actually hurt what have they even been feeding her and teaching her at torchwood and they eventually go back inside

 but not before a snog

but not a quick, needy one, no

One where she heads inside and he catches her hand and pulls her to him and this wasn't like the last one this one is soft and slow and loving even then, even now and he's melting into her

 (or maybe vice versa?)

He pulls her close and murmurrs things in other launguges, in gallifreyan

 (because the tardis refuses to, won't, can't, will not ever translate gallifreyan)

He tells her in the flowing, singing sounds of his people

 (his long dead people)

Those people who burned screaming and crying and helpess under louder screaming of exterminate

 (or so he thinks)

He tells her.

(what he never told her before)

What he needed to but didn't get to what he burnt a sun to say and what she needed to hear more than anything and what he felt in both of his hearts in his VERY BEING

He tells her

That he loves her

and she asks what he said

(but she knows, she always knew)

_(deep down)_

  
and he just winks, finishes the kiss

(straightens his tie and her hair)

He steps back inside.  
because it took nearly it all out of him telling her that in his head that he loved her not for the first time but this time for real

(not rehearsed)

Not regretfully said too late  
and that kiss burns and it heats him and he, the doctor, the savior, the oncoming storm  
has fallen irevocibly in love  
with this girl who worked in a shop that took him and healed him and kissed him  
and  
He hopes has happened to fallen in love with him too-

(She did.)  
(She has.)  
(And she'll never stop.)


End file.
